To You
by iLLiya Shia
Summary: Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba melupakan seseorang yang telah tiada, tapi tiba-tiba ia muncul kembali dihadapan kita? mind to Rnc rnr? review please.


**To you**

****By : iLLiya shia

.

Hallo perkenalkan saya author baru disini. Ini fict Eyeshield 21 perdana saya. Mohon bimbingannya ^_^ .  
Pair disini HiruMamo,semoga Minna suka.  
Langsung saja ….

.

Disclaimer :  
Sena punya saya , Kurita juga ( ngaku-ngaku ) # dibantai #

Summary :

.  
Hiruma yang awalnya tidak mengerti arti hati, kini mengerti berkat gadis yang selalu disampingnya. Tetapi begitu miris perasaan Hiruma ketika gadisnya itu meninggal dunia.

Warning :

AU , OOC sangat , typo , alur berantakan , minim penjelasan, gaje , abal but reviews please ^_^

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Ketika senja mulai menggantikan teriknya matahari. Semilir angin yang lembut menambah suasana sejuk di senja hari. Burung-burung mengepakkan sayapnya dan membentangkannya di udara memperlihatkan keindahan ciptaan Tuhan itu.

Di tengah senja hari yang menunjukkan segala keindahannya itu, terdapat seorang pria dan gadis yang tengah berhadapan.

"Yoichi-kun nanti jangan kasar lagi ya!" ucap gadis itu lembut

"Tckk jangan bawel, dasar permpuan," jawab pria yang dipanggil Yoichi itu dengan nada yang kesal .

"Dan satu lagi. Jangan panggil aku Yoichi, panggil saja Hiruma!" perintah pria itu berdecak kesal dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Baiklah Hiruma, ayo kita pulang!" ajak gadis itu seraya tersenyum tulus. Gadis itu berjalan santai membelakangi Hiruma.

Hiruma menatap punggung sang gadis. Perlahan seringai serigala pun terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku pasti akan melindungimu," ucap Hiruma pelan .

Sang gadis yang merasa mendegar sesuatu, perlahan menoleh kebelakang .

"Kau bicara sesuatu Hiruma?" Tanya gadis itu seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Siapa yang bicara? Telingamu sudah eror gadis bodoh!" seringai iblis terlihat kembali .

"Mou,enak saja." jawab sang gadis tidak terima. Pipinya dikembungkan pertanda ia sedang merasa kesal.

"Sudah, ayo kita jalan!" tanpa diduga-duga, Hiruma mengenggam tangan sang gadis, sontak ia kaget.

"Hi- hiruma?"

"Apa? Kalau tidak begini kau akan jatuh. Memangnya kau berfikir apa? " senyum licik lagi-lagi terpampang di wajahnya.

"Tidak kok."

Di tengah perjalanan pulang,sang gadis melihat ada seorang nenek yang kesulitan di tengah jalan. Terlihat barang-barang sang nenek tergeletak tak berdaya di jalan aspal tersebut. Sang gadis yang merasa tak tega, ingin membantunya.

"Hiruma, aku ingin membantu nenek itu."

Sang gadis pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Dengan rela tidak rela Hiruma harus melepaskan genggamannya. Tiba-tiba perasaan Hiruma menjadi tidak karuan.

"Nenek AWAS!" teriak sang gadis saat melihat sebuah truk sedang melaju ke arah sang nenek dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Gadis itu mendorong sang nenek menjauh.

"Anezaki awas!" teriak hiruma, tapi terlambat .

BRAGHHHH …

Darah berceceran disana, sang gadis terletak tak berdaya di depan mata Hiruma

"ANEZAKII …."

.

Seorang pria tengah terbangun dari tidurnya, nafasnya memburu,keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dirinya terlihat kacau .

"Mimpi itu lagi," Gumam pria itu

Sementara itu disekolah

.

"Wah gedung yang besar. Semoga aku bisa dapat banyak teman disini." optimis seorang siswi baru di sana. Ketika melewati tempat American Footbal, langkah kakinya terhenti .

" American Footbal," gumamnya .

Seorang pria berambut jabrik coklat tengah melihat ke arah siswi itu. Tatapannya seakan tak percaya .

"Kak Anezaki?"

Pria itu pun segera berlari kearah kelas dengan kecepatan Eyeshield 21. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kobayakawa Sena. Begitu sampai depan kelas, dirinya ragu untuk masuk.

"Bilang tidak ya?" ucap Sena ragu-ragu

"Kalaupun bilang belum tentu **dia** akan percaya. Sudahlah nanti saja," putus sena melewati kelas itu dan kembali ke kelasnya.

.

Upacara penerimaan murid baru berlangsung di lapangan gedung pusat. Para murid baru memasuki lapangan tersebut. Terlihat seorang siswi berlari-lari, dirinya terlihat sedang kebingungan.

" Duh tersesat, bertanya pada siapa yaa?" murid itu berkata sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang untuk di tanyai.

" Ahh ada." tunjuk siswi itu pada seorang laki-laki gemuk dan tinggi .

" Maaf boleh aku bertanya?" sang laki-laki tersebut menoleh .

" Tempat upacara penerimaan siswa baru dimana ya?" laki-laki itu terlihat terkejut. murid yang dipandangi itu jadi salah tingkah ' Ada yang aneh ya padaku' pikirnya .

"Anezaki-chan," Panggil laki-laki itu

"Eh? kok kamu tahu namaku?"

"Kau Anezaki? apa kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku kurita."

Murid itu hanya terdiam tidak mengerti "Maaf aku tidak mengenalmu. Lagipula aku murid baru disini," Ucap siswi itu tersenyum

Mendengar jawabannya,laki-laki itu tampak berfikir 'benar juga Anezaki kan sudah … '

"Maaf?" ucapan murid itu membuyarkan lamuanan Kurita.

"Ah,kalau kau mau ke tempat upacara. Dari sini kau terus jalan saja, lalu saat ada belokkan kau bisa belok ke kiri," terang Kurita

"Terima Kasih," murid itu langsung melesat ke arah yang dituju

Beberapa jam kemudan setelah acara penerimaan siswa baru.

.

"Karena aku murid pindahan, kelasku di 3-A ya ?" ujar murid perempuan tadi seraya membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

"Ahh disana ada tempat kosong." Tanpa basa-basi dan permisi lagi ia langsung menempatinya.

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau tempat itu sudah ditempati.

Seorang murid laki-laki, memasuki ruangan itu. Rambut spike kuningnnya mencuat ke atas.

"Pagi Hiruma-san." sapa teman-temannya .

"Hmm" hanya itu jawabannya. Tatapannya tertuju pada bangkunya yang sudah di tempati oleh seorang gadis .

"Heh ini tempat duduk milikku, Gadis Bodoh!" ucapnya sangar sembari memakan permen karet. Gadis yang awalnya membelakanginya pun menoleh.

"Maa- maaf aku tidak tahu." siswi itu terlihat takut. Hiruma terdiam melihat gadis ini. Ia tak percaya dengan ini.

"Kau, Anezaki ?"

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku? " siswi itu heran, kenapa dari tadi banyak yang mengetahui namanya.

"Kau - " belum sempat melanjutkan perkataanya, guru sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Anak-anak ayo duduk! " perintah guru itu

"Aku akan pindah, " ucap sang gadis

"Tidak usah, kau duduk disini saja. Biar aku yang akan pindah. " Hiruma mempersilahkan sang gadis duduk di tempatnya, sementara ia menyingkirkan murid yang duduk dibelakang tempat sang gadis.

"Anak-anak, ada murid baru disini. Ayo kenalkan dirimu!" Perintah guru itu pada siswi baru.

Siswi itu maju kedepan .

"Namaku Mamori Anezaki . Aku harap aku bisa berteman baik dengan kalian." Senyuman manis mengembang diwajahnya.

Hiruma terus memperhatikan gadis itu lekat-lekat. Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut,diperhatikannya secara mendetail.'Apa kau hidup kembali?' batinnya berucap.

"Hiruma kau tidak apa-apa?" ungkapan khawatir terucap oleh sahabar Hiruma , yaitu Kurita.

"Iya ,aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Nah silahkan duduk Mamori " ucap Pak guru sambil mempersilahkan Mamori untuk duduk kembali .

"Terima kasih pak," jawab Mamori .

Waktu istirahat

.

Semua murid tampak gembira akan waktu ini. Tertinggal Hiruma dan Mamori disana. Begitu Mamori ingin pergi. Tangannya di tahan oleh Hiruma.

"Jangan pergi dulu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Mamori hanya menurut .

Kaget adalah satu perasaan yang dialami Mamori saat ini . Saat dimana Hiruma menghimpitkan badannya ke tembok dengan kedua tangan Hiruma berada di sisi sampingnya .

"Apa kau hilang ingatan? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Hiruma, nada bicaranya tinggi membuat sang gadis takut .

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak hilang ingatan kok."

"Apa kau tidak mengenali ku? Aku Hiruma." Perasaan Mamori bercampur aduk . Antara bingung marah tidak mengerti dan … takut .

"Aku tidak mengenalimu. Maaf bisakah kau melepaskanku? " ucap Mamori lirih , terdengar nada ketakutan di darinya .

Hiruma melihatnya lekat-lekat dan berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai penglihatannya saat ini. Perlahan Hiruma melepaskan Mamori dan tertunduk lesu.

"Ma- maafkan aku " Ucap Mamori. Gadis itu keluar meninggalkan Hiruma sendirian.

"Sial, tentu saja bukan. Mana mungkin dia ."

.

To be continued

.

Ne, minna bagaimana cerita ini. Gajekah? Maaf yang sangat dalam dari saya jika fict ini sangat hanyalah author awam yang membutuhkan bimbingan. Maka dari itu jika terdapat kritik,saran dan pujian(maunya) silahkan review fict ini. Saya sangat mengharapkan review dari minna jika tidak ada review saya tidak bisa melanjutkan fict ini. #plakk

Terima kasih

oh iya minna, kalau kalian menemukan alur fict ini sama dengan manga Hanamaru go go, author memang mengambil alur dari situ kok. tapi bisa di pastikan alurnya berbeda :)

Salam hangat dariku ^.^


End file.
